Spit
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: A little something inspired by a moment Christian and Randy Orton shared during their MITB match. It's not gross, just smutty and sexy. Slash, language, graphic sex-you know, the fun stuff.


**A little something inspired by the moment Christian spit in Randy Orton's mouth during their MITB match.**  
><strong>Enjoy =)<strong>

* * *

><p>Christian was minding his own business in his locker room, admiring his new belt, when Randy Orton suddenly burst in.<p>

"RESO!" Randy roared, glaring at the new World Heavyweight Champion, sweat dripping off of him

"Hey, Randy!" Christian grinned, dropping the belt onto his bag

"Cut the shit." Rand stormed over and grabbed Christian, shoving him into the locker

"Ow. Randy, that hurt" Christian whined, pouting

"Shut up." Randy slapped Christian upside the head before wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and squeezing it, "If you EVER fucking spit in my face again, I will kill you."

"Oh Randy, is that what got you so upset? A little spit?" Christian and shook his head

"Jay, I mean it, that was gross, and embarrassing." Randy groaned

"It wasn't that bad." Christian said

"Yeah? How would you like it?" Randy said, before licking his lips and spitting right onto Christian's face

Christian just smirked before lifting his hand and wiping the spit away, looking at Randy with a gleam in his eye.

"Don't you dare, Reso." Randy said, backing away

It was too late, Randy caught it right in he mouth again, just like in the match.

"Dammit! Stop doing that." Randy spat onto the floor, wiping his mouth

"I have good aim." Christian said

Christian grinned then gasped as Randy ran toward him. He dodged and they began to chase each other through out the locker room, jumping over furniture, knocking over lamps. Randy finally caught up with Christian, grabbing his arm before he tripped over his gym bag. Randy pulled Christian up and close to him, locking the Canadian's arms behind his back.

"Let me go!" Christian grunted

"No." Randy leaned in and licked at Christian's neck

"Randy" Christian whined as he was drug into the bathroom

"Turn the water on." Randy demanded, pushing Christian toward the shower, still holding on to one of his wrists. "I have to clean up the mess you made."

Christian pouted but did as he was told, turning the water on and adjusting it to the right temperature.

"Strip." Randy commanded

"But..." Christian protested

"No but's. You're dirty too." Randy slid his trunks down

Christian licked his lips and tugged his tights off, tossing them toward the door. He looked up at Randy with lust filled eyes, and allowed the Legend Killer to pull him into the shower, closing his eyes as the water ran over his face. Randy grabbed the soap and ran it over Christian's back, licking his lips and suppressing a groan as he watched Christian lean against the wall of the shower, his head resting on his arms.

"That's my boy." Randy growled

Christian moaned as Randy's hands trailed down his back, over his ass, and between his legs to sroke his erection. Randy pumped at Christian's length, kissing and licking at his back and neck.

"God, Randy...take me." christian pleaded

Randy grasped Christian's hips, positioning his cock at his lover's entrance, groaning as he pushed in. Christian clawed at the wall of the shower, and leaned his head back onto Randy's shoulder as the younger man pumped into him. Randy fisted his hand into Christian's hair, tugging on it, and lowered his head so their lips met in a passionate, heated kiss. Their tongues entwined as Christian reached down and began to stroke his cock in time to Randy's thrusts.

"oh shit, Randy, harder." Christian groaned

"Promise you'll never spit on me again?" Randy said, digging his nails into Christian's hips

"I pr-promise." Christian moaned out

"Good boy."

Randy sped up, hitting Christian's prostate dead on, causing the blond to spray the shower wall with his jizz with a load groan. Randy bit his lip as he felt Christian tighten around him but he couldn't hold back the moan that came with his release. Christian turned around and wrapped his arms around Randy as they stood under the water.

"If spitting on you during a match is what turns you on this good, I'll just have to do it again."

"Don't you fucking dare." Randy growled, before kissing Christian.


End file.
